The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Computing systems such as personal computers, laptop computers, servers, and mobile devices such as smart phones and tablets use one or more processors (central processor units or CPUs), a main memory (also called system memory) generally in the form of random access memory (RAM), and one or more peripheral storage devices (e.g., a hard disk drive or a flash drive). The processor employs a memory management system that swaps data between the main memory and the peripheral storage device. For example, the memory management system retrieves data needed for processing by the processor from the peripheral storage device into the main memory and transfers processed data from the main memory to the peripheral storage device.